Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical sensor, a signal reading method therefor, a solid-state imaging device, and a signal reading method therefor.
Description of the Background Art
With advancements in science and technology as well as the widespread availability of the Internet, demands for optical sensors and solid-state imaging devices have expanded dramatically. Meanwhile, optical sensors having high sensitivity, high speed, wide dynamic range, and broad optical wavelength band compatibility as well as still image and video compatible solid-state imaging devices are in strong demand in the market as must-haves for the development of new markets. In particular, optical sensors having a wider dynamic range and solid-state imaging devices are desired in markets such as medical, pharmaceutical, health, and nursing markets, life science markets, and disaster prevention and crime prevention markets required for the formation of a safe and secure society.
Examples of optical sensors having a wide dynamic range and solid-state imaging devices include those described in Patent Document 1.